


distractions

by Megakatze (LaufeiaEvans)



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Bottom Logan, Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/Megakatze
Summary: Sometimes you just need to stop doomscrolling and let your very needy boyfriend take care of you for once.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote this as a projection of my own anxiety about the election results. I'm valid.

“Logan.”

Logan looked up from his phone quickly, snapping back to reality as he caught sight of Julian’s soft eyes, his face folded in concern. He sighed.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, letting his hand drop to his lap. His phone screen stayed unlocked, his Twitter feed glaring at him like a beacon of doom. He did his best to look away.

“You need to stop,” Julian said gently, a hint of amusement seeping into his voice. “We can worry about it tomorrow. Just…relax.”

“I _know,_ ” Logan groaned. “I know. I just…I can’t.”

With a fond smile, Julian reached over and gingerly slid Logan’s phone from his limp grasp, pressing the Lock button and setting it down on the bedside table.

“Looks like you need a distraction,” Julian mused, dragging his hand back over Logan’s chest and coming to rest at his shoulder. He grinned, hooking one ankle around Logan’s and shifting position to nuzzle his neck. “Come on, doll.” He pressed a soft kiss to Logan’s jaw, and Logan couldn’t help but smile. “Let me take care of you.”

Logan sighed, leaning into the touch. He reached up to curl his fingers around Julian’s wrist. “Okay,” he whispered, stroking his boyfriend’s hand. Julian smiled against his skin.

“Relax,” he murmured, trailing kisses across Logan’s jaw and over his cheek until their lips met. Logan moaned softly into the kiss, his other hand coming to rest at the base of Julian’s neck. Tangling his fingers in Julian’s hair, he pulled him in closer, their bodies pressed flush together.

Julian kissed him deeply, still for a moment as Logan relaxed against him. But then he shifted, taking Logan’s hand in his own and raising his arm above his head. He reached behind him to catch Logan’s other wrist, holding him down on the bed with both hands pinned at his sides. Logan broke the kiss, gasping softly as he stared up at Julian.

“What…” he muttered, but Julian just smiled.

“Let me,” he said gently, dropping a light kiss at the corner of Logan’s mouth. He tightened his grip, holding Logan’s wrists firmly against the pillows, and stared down at him expectantly. Logan’s gaze darkened.

“Okay,” he breathed, and Julian raised an eyebrow. Logan gave a small nod. “Whatever you say.”

Julian’s grin widened. With one last soft peck on the lips, he drew back on his heels, releasing Logan’s wrists momentarily to reach for the hem of his T-shirt. Logan raised his arms obediently as Julian slid the fabric up over his head. He tossed it to the side, pausing a moment to rest his hand on Logan’s cheek. Logan’s eyes slipped shut as he leaned into the touch.

“Relax, love,” Julian murmured. “I’ve got you.”

Logan lay still, arms raised, as Julian retrieved a necktie that he’d long since abandoned. He settled in Logan’s lap, the friction drawing Logan’s attention to his hardening cock, and with a knowing smirk Julian carefully looped the tie around his wrists. Logan’s breath hitched. He shifted a little against Julian’s hips, earning him a soft chuckle.

“Excited?” Julian mused, pulling tightly on the knot holding Logan’s wrists together. Logan’s face flushed.

Julian drew back, satisfied now that Logan was securely bound. He let his hands wander, fingers trailing over his boyfriend’s bare chest, smiling as Logan writhed under his touch. His thumb brushed over a hardening nipple, and Logan gasped, his back arching off the bed. Julian grinned.

“That’s it, gorgeous,” he murmured, ducking down to mouth at Logan’s neck. His fingers teased his nipple, earning a soft moan, and he adjusted position to kiss fervently down Logan’s chest. He sucked small marks into his collarbones, patches of red blooming amid the flush already coloring Logan’s neck. Julian grinned at the sight of his handiwork. His free hand wandered, tugging gently at the waistband of Logan’s pants.

“Fuck,” Logan muttered, his voice shaking.

Slowly, agonizingly, Julian slid Logan’s pants down over his hips. He continued his journey downward, taking the time to kiss every part of Logan he could reach. Logan whined, his hands tugging at the restraints. He shuddered under Julian’s touch, and Julian grinned, gently digging his teeth into a spot above Logan’s hipbone.

As Julian settled in between Logan’s legs, he glanced up and caught the other boy’s gaze. Logan’s face was flushed, lips parted and eyes wide. He stared down at Julian with a look of fierce desire. Julian grinned, his gaze softening just slightly before he glanced down to Logan’s now-exposed cock, surging forward to take the head between his lips.

Logan’s eyes fluttered shut, a breathless moan escaping him as Julian’s tongue swirled over his cock. At Julian’s encouragement, he settled back into the pillows, willing himself to relax and enjoy the feeling of that beautiful mouth on him. Julian took him in further, his throat tensing around Logan’s length, and Logan sighed deeply. He let the sensation overtake him, his mind blank as he focused on the wet heat surrounding his sensitive flesh, on the skilled ministrations of Julian’s tongue.

But just as he was about to let the pleasure overcome him, Julian drew back, releasing Logan slowly from his mouth.

Logan whimpered at the loss of contact, his cock aching with need as it fell from Julian’s lips. But Julian just turned his head, trailing biting kisses over Logan’s inner thigh and down between his legs, and suddenly he felt the heat of anticipation building in a whole new way.

“Jules—“ Logan gasped, his breath hitching at the first touch of Julian’s tongue against his hole.

Julian’s hands gripped his thighs, easing his legs apart as he nestled his face in between them. His tongue traced circles around Logan’s entrance, pressing in just slightly. Logan tensed up. Julian seemed to notice, a soft laugh echoing against Logan’s skin.

“Relax, love,” he murmured again, stroking his thighs reassuringly. “Let me take care of you.”

Logan took a deep breath, doing his best to do as Julian said. He didn’t want this to stop—it felt too good, Julian’s mouth on him like this, and when his tongue flicked over Logan’s hole again he moaned low in his throat. Julian responded eagerly, gripping Logan’s thighs and burying his face between his legs.

“Julian,” Logan whined, and Julian hummed in response. His tongue pressed deeper into Logan, and Logan moaned. “Can you…do you think you could…”

Julian glanced up at him curiously, his mouth still working Logan open. Logan couldn’t hold back a whimper.

“Could you fuck me?” he whispered, and Julian’s eyes widened.

Logan felt his face heating up. He bit his lip, staring down at Julian as he slowly pulled back, his lips dragging over Logan’s inner thigh.

“You want me to fuck you?” Julian breathed, his mouth quirking in a sly smile. Logan swallowed hard.

“Please,” he whined. Julian’s grin widened.

They didn’t do things this way often. Even when Julian insisted on being the one in control, he usually did so by riding him, sinking down onto Logan’s cock and taking what he wanted until he was satisfied. Rarely was it ever Julian giving it to Logan, and it was rarer still for Logan to be the one to ask for it.

But every once in a while, it was what he needed, and Julian was always happy to oblige.

“Of course, love,” Julian murmured, pressing soft kisses to Logan’s hip. His fingers caressed his thigh, eliciting a shiver. Logan whimpered with anticipation as Julian kissed up his body, his hand coming to rest between his legs. His breath was hot on Logan’s neck as he pressed the tip of his finger against his entrance. “Gonna take good care of you.”

Logan sighed, his eyes slipping shut again as Julian teased him. He could hear him rummaging around the nightstand with his free hand, searching for a bottle of lube. His lips trailed over Logan’s neck, muttering sweetly in his ear as he slicked up his hand, slowly easing into him.

“I’ll make it good for you,” he murmured as the cool liquid dripped over Logan’s hole. He kissed him softly on the cheek as he slid one finger in. “You always fuck me so good, baby. Now it’s your turn.”

Logan whimpered as Julian’s finger stretched him open. He moved slowly and deliberately, easing him into the unfamiliar sensation. Every motion of his fingers was punctuated with a gentle kiss, Julian’s lips moving across his face until they came to capture Logan’s own. He shifted position, straddling Logan and hooking two fingers inside him. As he started to move faster, gradually working him open, Logan moaned softly into his mouth and rocked his hips against him. Julian grinned against his lips.

“Like that?” he murmured, thrusting his fingers in deeper, and Logan whimpered in response.

For a moment, Logan thought Julian might be planning on teasing him all night, fingering him until he was begging for more, but he seemed to sense Logan’s impatience. Pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, he slowly slid his fingers out, adjusting again to position himself at Logan’s entrance. Logan’s breath caught in his throat.

Pausing for a moment, Julian drew back, reaching up to cup Logan’s face. Their eyes met, and Julian smiled, soft and warm and genuine. Logan felt his heart skip a beat. He smiled back, his breath catching in his throat as Julian’s thumb caressed his cheek.

“Ready?” Julian whispered, and Logan nodded.

He pushed in slowly, eyes still fixed on Logan’s, and Logan let out a long breath. His eyes fluttered shut as Julian filled him up, a soft moan escaping his lips. Julian leaned down, their foreheads pressed together as he steadied himself, and for a moment they were both still.

But then Logan gasped out, “Please,” and with a low moan Julian started to move.

Logan let him take the lead, setting the pace of his thrusts. He started off slowly, easing Logan into it, but as his moans grew deeper and more desperate Julian quickly picked up his pace. Logan’s legs wrapped around his waist, encouraging him, and he responded eagerly, his mouth falling open with pleasure as his hips snapped against Logan’s.

“You’re so _tight_ ,” he groaned, and Logan gasped as he shifted his angle, driving deeper into him. “Fuck. Feels so good _..._ ”

He could tell Julian wasn’t going to last long, but he wasn’t concerned about that now. He laid back, closing his eyes and focusing on the feeling of Julian inside him, on the pleasure building from deep within.

"You want it, baby?" Julian's voice was ragged, his breath coming in sharp pants. "You want more?"

"Yeah," Logan whined, angling his hips up to take Julian in deeper. " _Fuck_ , yeah, give it to me."

“Lo…” Julian gasped, and Logan’s head snapped up, his lips crashing against Julian’s in a hungry kiss. Julian moaned against his mouth, his hips stuttering as he came hard inside Logan. Their tongues slid together fiercely as Logan coaxed him through it, rolling his hips against Julian’s.

“Fuck.” Julian drew back, gasping for breath as he regained his senses. Logan stared up at him. His hand jerked with the desire to run his fingers through Julian’s hair, caught in place by the restraints. Julian seemed to notice. He laughed breathlessly, dropping a light kiss on Logan’s lips before pushing himself up on his knees, pulling out slowly. Logan whimpered at the loss of sensation, but Julian quickly readjusted himself, settling in between his legs and kissing fervently over Logan’s hipbones.

“I’ve got you,” he murmured, fingers wrapping around the base of his cock. “That was _amazing_ , baby, you did so good.”

“Julian…” Logan whined, but Julian cut him off.

“Shh,” he crooned, tongue sliding over the underside of Logan’s cock. “Let me.”

It didn’t take much, after that. Logan closed his eyes, head falling back, and let Julian take him over the edge. His hips lifted off the bed, angling up into Julian’s eager mouth, and Julian swallowed him down, tongue lathing over Logan’s aching cock. He barely managed to gasp out a moan as his orgasm hit, a shudder wracking his entire body.

Julian drew back slowly, swallowing around him as he went. Logan sighed. His body slumped against the bed, wrists limp in their restraints, and he was only vaguely aware of Julian peppering light kisses over his torso as he crawled across the bed to straddle Logan.

“Good boy,” he whispered, and Logan whimpered. Julian kissed his cheek, reaching up to untie his wrists. “You’re so good to me, baby. Relax. I’ve got you.”

“Jules,” Logan whined, and Julian pressed another kiss to his cheek.

“I’ve got you,” he said again, untying the restraints and letting Logan’s arms fall to his sides.

Logan was still limp. He lay there boneless as Julian massaged his wrists, as he curled up at Logan’s side and tucked his face into the crook of his neck.

“I should get you cleaned up,” he murmured, but Logan just draped his arm around him loosely, holding him closer.

“No,” he whispered, turning his head to bury his face in Julian’s soft curls. Julian chuckled softly.He hooked one leg around Logan’s, his arm snaking around his waist. Logan sighed, his eyelids suddenly feeling heavy.

“Goodnight, love,” Julian whispered, and Logan fell asleep smiling.


End file.
